The Curse of The Chat Noir
by ARandomTimeOfDay
Summary: Adrien's grandfather Felix has just discovered he is Chat Noir. What Adrien didn't expect though was his own grandfather was a Chat Noir before him. Seeing his grandson hurt at the fact he never revealed his past to him Felix decides to tell Adrien a story of why he hates thinking back to being Chat Noir. The story of The Curse of Chat Noir, or how Felix lost his Ladybug!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

I don't own miraculous ladybug or the characters, however i am adriens mother. Hit up my miraculous ladybug blog at adriensmum for more ml goodness.

XX

"So you're the new Chat Noir."

Adrien freezes in his tracks as he finishes transforming. Stuck climbing half way through his window he looks up to see the familiarly, cold, blue eyes of his grandfather. Adrien opens his mouth to deny the accusation and defend his civilian identity; but a tired Plagg drifts off from behind Adrien and floats to lie down on the lavish bed Adrien owns.

Shit.

Adrien can't deny it now. His grandfather, Felix Agreste, had just seen him transform from suave superhero Chat Noir back into his restricted, depressed, grandson Adrien Agreste. Not to mention his own Kwami, Plagg, who was more concerned with cheese than hiding Adrien's alter ego from his family, had revealed himself fully to his grandfather. There was no excuse in the world that could save Adrien now!

"Adrien stop it! I can hear your brain thinking from over here. Right now I really need some brie; not for you to freak out." The cat-like Kwami huffed from Adrien's soft bed, making his case seem more dire than it really was by throwing a little arm dramatically over his large head. "It's really fine, Adrien! Your grandpa used to be Chat Noir too! It's one of the reasons I picked you to be Chat Noir actually. Family lineage and all that! Now can I have some cheese?"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait-." Adrien shakes his head, sliding the rest of his body into his room through the window only to look over to his grandfather who is looking at Plagg in distaste. "Grandfather did you really use to be Chat Noir?!"

"Yes," his grandfather confirms, a somber look passing over his old wrinkled face and a remorseful gaze in his blue eyes. "A very long time ago, I was a Chat Noir."

Adrien is aghast. He feels like he can't breathe. His chest tightens as a feeling of betrayal and mistrust overcomes him. 'He was meant to be my family -my grandfather- and he never felt he could even tell me once he used to be Chat Noir!'

Deep down in the darkest, most truthful, places of his soul Adrien knows he would probably do the same. He likes to believe he would tell grandiose adventures to his children about the adventures of him and their mother (because clearly he's going to marry Ladybug one day!) but in truth Adrien will probably hide his life as Chat Noir to protect them from manipulators and Hawk Moth. However that still doesn't quell the hurt he feels at not being trusted. His eyes begin to water.

"Adrien please stop looking like that, like your sad for yourself! I don't want to discuss those days with anyone. Not even your father knew I used to be Chat Noir. I hid it from everyone."

"But why? Being Chat Noir has been the best experience of my life!" Adrien argues back. "How could being Chat Noir have possibly been so bad that you don't want to talk about how you saved lives as a superhero?!" Adrien's voice rose sharply into a yell.

His grandfather still stood by his door, his old form shaking as he clutched his walking stick tightly in wrinkled hands. For the first time in his life Adrien saw the tears of his cold, emotionless grandfather.

"If you want me to tell you-," Adrien's grandfathers voice cracked and he had to take a moment to recollect himself. "If you want me to tell you the a story of an old Chat Noir then I'll give tell you." Adrien's grandfather limps with his cane over to Adrien's bed. He pushes Plagg to the side and sits before he takes in a deep breath. Adrien moves to sit on the floor before his grandfather.

"Her name was Bridgette... She was my Ladybug, and the reason I don't want to even think about being Chat Noir…" Adrien's grandfather hisses.

"Because Chat Noir ended up hurting her…"


	2. Chapter 2

***Past***

Felix Agreste was known for many things. The old money that flowed through his pockets. The blue blood that flowed through his veins. The respectful manner he treated almost everyone. However, the thing he was most well-known for was the ice prince that appeared only when Bridgette Cheng was around.

Bridgette Cheng was a new transfer student who had arrived this year from China. Disregarding social conventions, she relentlessly pursued Felix, ignoring the social class difference of the two. Her infatuation had become a tiring nuisance to Felix; his mother constantly pressing the issue of Bridgette and her infatuation with him. "You can't possibly consider this Felix." She would softly remind him at dinner. Her piercing eyes that watched him over the rim of her wine glass she sipped threatened the fellow blonde enough.

"Oh Maria," His father would laugh, ignoring the warning looks both Felix and his mother would shoot him he would carry on. "It's not 1939 anymore, let him love who he wants to love." His mother would look disgusted with his father and before she could open her mouth to argue Felix would cut in.

"It's alright maman, papa. She's only a nuisance to me anyway."

 ***Present***

"You said WHAT about her?!" Adrien yells in utter shock at his grandfather.

"I said she was a nuisance."

"Your ladybug? A? Nuisance? What I dont...? I can't...?" Adrien is stunned, he can't comprehend just how ladybug could ever be a nuisance.

"At the time Bridgette wasn't ladybug and I was determined to keep my parents failing marriage from falling completely apart. Bridgette was only fodder for the two to argue over so I had to make sure she stayed out of the picture."

"I... See... I guess..."

"Well if the interruption is finished."

 ***Past***

Dinner is silent after that. Only the sound of silver tapping porcelain and his father's heavy breathing could be heard. Felix hopes another argument isn't imminent tonight. Alas when he covers himself into his lavish bed under covers of fine silk he can hear his mother screaming in Italian and his father swearing in French. He doesn't get much sleep that night.

XX

In the morning Bridgette is waiting where she usually waits for Felix. Beside the entrance to the school. She perks up upon seeing him. "Ah! Good morning Felix! A beautiful day today isn't it!" Her smile is so wide it causes Felix's heart to ache in guilt as he turns his head away from her and completely ignores the young girl. "Oh- um- You must be busy! Ok then sorry for interrupting you Felix!" She fumbles to his retreating back as he continues forward without glancing back at her. She turns to run over to her group of friends who give her sorrowful looks and encouraging worlds.

"Don't you think you were too harsh on her. A simple hello wouldn't cost your life." An endlerly janior mumbles under his breath about Felix as he passes but Felix can hear him and turns back to scold the old man.

"You have no idea what that hello could cost me. My family-" He trails off and his cheeks go red, he doesn't have to divulge his personal life to some janitor just because the old man thought he was rude. The old man looks at him and his eye twinkles. He places the boom he was using to sweep the halls against a locker and looks Felix in the eyes as he says…

"Wouldn't it be easier to be able to **break** those barriers between class and race."

"It would… I mean she's a nice girl and would be a great friend, but I'm not strong enough to do so."

" _Ah!_ If strength is what you need…" the janitor leans in close to Felix to the point where his nose his almost touching Felix's and Felix can deep the deep, dark depths of the man's eyes. Then to Felix's surprise he pinches his cheek and pulls to the point of minor pain. "Eat all your vegetables young man!" The janitor laughs and Felix pulls himself away and cradles his, now pink, cheek. Felix doesn't waste any time retreating to the safety of his class.

" _What is with people today!_ " He mutters as he does so.

XX

During his study period, alone in the library, he found an unfamiliar ring in his bag. It was chunky and silver and out of curiosity he slipped it on.

 _That was his worst mistake_

 ***Present**

"That was how he met _me_!" Plagg cheers from the bed interrupting Felix's story.

"Plagg don't just interrupt!" Adrien scolds the black, cat-like Kwami.

" _Whaaaaat! I was just helping!_ "

 ***Past***

With a bright flash that blinded Felix for a moment the boy was officially stunned. As he slowly regained his sight he saw something blurry and black in front of his face. As his vision cleared and his focus came back he saw the black blur was a black creature with small cat ears atop its head, floating infront of Felix's face.

" _Wow_ , that _really_ took you by surprise." The creature spoke.

" ** _D-d-demon, s-s-stay bac-ck!_** " Felix screams falling from his chair to the ground and trying to scramble away from the creature.

" _Pfft-_ I'm not a demon, I'm a Kwami, _your_ Kwami to be precise. My name is Plagg."

"A-a-a-a-and what do you want with me **_Plagg_**!"

" _Oh nothing much-_ Except to give you the ultimate power of utter destruction."

"Why w-would you give me that."

"Because… _It's my job!_ Just like it's your job to protect Paris."

"What do you mean."

"Well nothing in life is free, in return for this power you're gonna have to become a superhero."

"But I don't want this power or responsibility!" Felix says, as he pulls himself back up into his chair. Now calmer around the so-called Kwami.

" ** _Well tough kid, I didn't say this was a voluntary position._** "


End file.
